


Sheith Kinktober 2018

by UntoldMuse



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angry Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Asphyxiation, Ass-Worship, Begging, Biting, Cock Worship, Dacryphilia, Daddy Kink, Edgeplay, Face-Sitting, Frottage, Hair-pulling, How Do I Tag, I'm tired of adding them, Its just gonna be a lot of Sheith fucking, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Medical Kink, Orgasm Denial, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Praise Kink, Prostitution, S&M, SHEITH - Freeform, Sensory Deprivation, Sounding, Spanking, There's so many kinks here guys, hoo boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-07-23 14:14:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16160549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UntoldMuse/pseuds/UntoldMuse
Summary: Daily kinky stories for Kinktober 2018, featuring my new favorite pairing, Shiro x Keith. I will do my best to upload every day but we'll see how that goes.





	1. Day 1- Face sitting/Throat fucking

**Author's Note:**

> Each chapter's title will have the kink posted in it for each day.

            Keith sat on the edge of Shiro’s bed, leaning back on his forearms. His legs were spread wide in open invitation. Shiro came in from the adjacent bathroom, toweling his wet hair with one hand. He hadn’t bothered to put on clothes again, and Keith reveled in the sight of his naked form-still dripping with water. “So, are you ready?” Shiro asked.

            Keith licked his lips in response. He pushed himself up off the bed and strode over to Shiro. With out a word, Keith dropped to his knees in front of him. Shiro gasped in surprise when Keith suddenly reached out for his cock. “Well aren’t you eager?” Shiro commented.

            “You asked if I was ready,” Keith replied saucily. He flattened his tongue and licked the tip of Shiro’s cock. Shiro groaned, already excited by the sight in front of him.

            “Let me sit down first,” He said, moving to the bed. Shiro plopped down in the same spot Keith had been, spreading his legs for Keith to settle in between them. “Come here,” Shiro said wagging his finger. Keith rolled his eyes and crawled over.

            “You better grab my hair tight for this,” He complained. Shiro grinned.

            “Of course babe, now get to work.” Keith grabbed Shiro’s erection, stroking it up and down with both hands. He liked to tease before he fully gave any kind of oral. Shiro closed his eyes, grabbing the sheets in his fists.

            Slowly, Keith’s right hand trailed lower to fondle Shiro’s balls. _That_ elicited a delicious moan from Shiro, which spurred Keith to keep going. He finally stuck the tip inside his mouth, licking and softly sucking the sensitive head.

            Unable to resist, Shiro grabbed Keith’s long black hair. He yanked Keith’s head back, flinging spit and precum across their bodies. Keith stared up at Shiro, giving him a goofy smile. “I hoped you’d do that,” He said. With no hesitation, Shiro pushed his head forward, making Keith take his entire length in one go.

            Keith flailed for a second or two while his throat adjusted to the sudden intrusion. He closed his eyes, trying to take a deep breath. Shiro let him pause for a minute, then Keith started to suck in earnest. He braced his hands on both of Shiro’s thick thighs, as he bobbed up and down on his big cock.

            Shiro was a well-hung and Keith loved nothing more than to test the limits of his ability to give Shiro head. He let Shiro guide his movements, as his flesh hand pulled Keith’s head back and forth. Keith’s soft hair was easy for Shiro to grip and to _manipulate._ “Ah, fuck-“ Shiro groaned.

            Keith kept on working and sucking, trying to pry more of those beautiful moans out of Shiro’s mouth. Occasionally, a moan escaped Keith’s mouth, making Shiro’s dick twitch slightly. “Fuck Keith, take it- take it deeper.” Shiro said. He pushed the back of Keith’s head farther, sheathing himself fully in his throat.

            Tears prickled in the corners of Keith’s eyes. The stretch burned, but it was the good kind of burn. The kind of burn that reminded Keith that he, and he alone, could give this to Shiro. He was the only one who made Shiro come undone like this, and to Keith that was the ultimate praise.

            Keith sat there on the floor, inhaling Shiro’s sent and tasting his precum. Drool dripped down his chin, sloppy and wet. Just the way Keith liked it. He could feel Shiro shaking, his rhythm becoming erratic as he throat-fucked Keith. Shiro was close.

            His grip on Keith’s hair lessened, and he covered his own mouth with his mechanical arm. “ _Fuck,_ Keith I’m gonna- I’m gonna…” He babbled.

            Keith opened his eyes, staring up at Shiro. That look was enough to send Shiro over the edge, and he finally came. Keith swallowed as much as he could, tasting the salt on his tongue. At last, Shiro let go of him completely. Keith pulled away and pushed himself up off the floor.

            His knees buckled underneath him from being in that awkward position. He stumbled forward, right into Shiro’s arms. “Gotcha,” Shiro said, giggling. Keith kissed him, wiping the remnants of his spit and cum on Shiro’s face.

            “My turn,” Keith said. Shiro nodded and planted a kiss on Keith’s neck.

            “You definitely earned it.” He replied.

            Effortlessly, Shiro rolled and landed on his back with Keith on top. Keith gave a little yelp, but he didn’t protest as Shiro kissed him again.

            “You did really good Keith, _so good._ ”

            “Show me how good I did.” Keith said, batting his eyes at Shiro.

            Shiro _tsked_ at him grabbed Keith around the waist. “Move a little closer babe. I want you to sit on my face.” Keith stared at him in confusion for a second or two, but then he scooted forward. Shiro grabbed his cock and started to lick it from base to tip. Keith leaned back, thrusting his pelvis forward to Shiro’s reach.

            It didn’t take long at all for Shiro to make Keith mewl and pant. He sucked vigorously, even though the angle worked against him. Keith unashamedly rocked his hips forward and backward, just like Shiro had done. He pushed himself all the way inside Shiro’s mouth.

            Shiro gagged for a moment, not realizing just how big Keith was. He sucked harder, trying to get Keith to cum. Keith closed his eyes, tilting his head up to the ceiling.

            “Fucking-Shiro… _Shiro…_ ” He called his name like a prayer. Shiro loved that. He grabbed Keith’s thigh with his flesh hand and squeezed him tight. Keith was sure he’d have finger-shaped bruises later, but it was _so_ worth it.

            “Shiro, I’m gonna cum too!” He exclaimed, just before he orgasmed. Shiro repaid the favor and drank all of Keith’s cum, even though some of it still ended up on his cheeks. Keith shuddered, before scooting away from Shiro’s face.

            Keith collapsed on top of Shiro, resting his head on Shiro’s chest. “That was amazing,” Keith said breathlessly. Shiro smiled.

            “You were too.” He replied.

            The pair laid there on the bed for a few minutes, coming down from the blissful high. Keith listened to Shiro’s heartbeat and breathing, feeling relaxed. And Shiro enjoyed holding Keith in his arms.

 

 


	2. Day 2- Ass worship/Begging/Medical Play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess I kinda flopped on the ass worship. But whatever...

Keith tried not to be embarrassed; but splayed out on the cold metal table like this, with nothing to cover himself, he felt- _exposed._ He stared up at the ceiling, tugging slightly at his restraints. When he and Shiro had discussed doing this kink, they decided to have Keith be the one on the examination table. For obvious reasons, Shiro didn’t think he’d be able to do it without having a serious panic attack.

     Keith had been laying there for what felt like an eternity, even though it was really only about 10 minutes. The bright, fluorescent light overhead burned his retinas. Keith closed his eyes, feeling them sting with relief. He began to drift off, even though his arms and legs were spread out. Just as Keith thought he might fall asleep, the door on the opposite side of the room screeched open. Shiro walked in, wearing a black turtleneck and black skinny jeans.

      He carried a small black bag with him, and Keith could only speculate what might be in it. He didn’t have to wait long though. Shiro came up beside the table, setting his bag down next to Keith with a heavy _whump._ “So, how are you feeling patient 117-9875?” He asked. Keith swallowed. They had _also_ agreed to Shiro only addressing him by a serial number for the duration of the scene...a number that held special significance for Shiro.

     “I don’t feel so good sir,” Keith replied. Shiro began unpacking the bag, pulling out various toys and laying them just out of Keith’s sight.

     “That’s a problem.” Shiro replied. He finished emptying the bag and set on the floor underneath the table. “I guess I’ll have to examine you and figure out what’s wrong.” Shiro reached under the table, opening a drawer and pulling out a single latex glove. He slipped it on his flesh hand and rolled the sleeves of his tight sweater up.

     Keith stared at him, both aroused and nervous. His bare cock started to harden, plain for Shiro to see. “Well that’s an interesting reaction isn’t it? You don’t usually like these examinations...” Shiro remarked. Keith fought the urge to blush, trying not ruin the scene.

     Shiro loosened the straps around Keith’s ankles, pulling his knees up so that Keith’s feet rested flat on the table. “I’m going to start here,” Shiro said, rubbing his hand over Keith’s ass. Shiro moved to the end of the table, where he could get a full-frontal view of Keith’s ass. “Spread your legs,” He ordered.

     Defiantly, Keith shut his legs, pushing his knees together. Shiro grimaced. “That’s not what I said to do, now is it?” He asked rhetorically. “I said, _spread_ your legs.” Shiro didn’t allow Keith to disobey a second time.

     He returned to the side of the table and pulled Keith’s legs apart. He tied each knee below the table, making it impossible for Keith to close his legs. “There, now behave patient 117-9875, or there will be consequences.”

     Keith wriggled on the table, trying to adjust to the new position. His hips and knees were stretched uncomfortably, but that was the point. Shiro grabbed a bottle of lube off the table, coating his gloved hand in it. “Be still, or this will hurt more than it has to.” Suddenly Shiro pushed two fingers into Keith’s asshole, earning a shout from the bound man. “What did I tell you?” Shiro said. He curled his fingers up, stroking Keith’s prostate. Keith shook, biting his lips to keep the moans from escaping.

     “Mmmm...f-fuck...” Keith groaned.

     “Shhhhh.” Shiro put his mechanical hand over Keith’s mouth to muffle him. “I can’t work if you’re moaning like a slut...And who’d have ever thought _this_ would turn you on?” He commented. After a minute or two of thrusting his fingers in and out, Shiro grabbed a toy off the table.

     He held up a long strand of anal beads in front of Keith’s face, turning them this way and that; giving him a full view of what was in store. “I think these will help more than my fingers can, if you’d prefer those instead.” He said. Keith recognized it as one of Shiro’s ways of checking-in. Now he was offering Keith a choice in how their scene played out.

     “Do your worst, Doc.” Keith replied. Shiro reached out, slapping Keith across the cheek.

     “Don’t speak to me like that.” Shiro reprimanded. He poured more lube over the beads, grateful he’d bought a big bottle. Then he bent down and stuck the first one inside Keith. It was small, no larger than the diameter of a penny. Keith still groaned when he felt it push into him. Shiro grabbed the ring at the end of the strand and started to slowly insert the other beads.

     Each one was bigger than the last and stretched Keith wider and wider. Shiro watched Keith’s face, gauging the levels of pain and pleasure Keith felt. “I’ve got five of these inside you, and I bet you could take a few more.” Shiro said. Keith shook his head. Shiro smirked. “No?” He slid the next bead inside forcefully. “I don’t hear you protesting that badly.”

     Keith wasn’t about to call the safeword, knowing Shiro was only goading him. Two more slid inside of Keith, before he felt extremely uncomfortable. “ _Shiro,”_ He moaned.

     “What was that?”  Shiro said, stopping suddenly.

     Keith realized his slip-up and started to apologize. “Ah, I’m sorry sir, I’m sorry...” Shiro frowned, unconvinced.

     “You’re not allowed to use personal names patient 117-9875.” He started to slowly pull the beads out of Keith’s ass, hearing a satisfying squelch as each one came out. “I’m going to punish you for that.” He said, before thrusting all the beads back in at once.

     Keith screamed, arching his back off the table. Shiro thrust the beads in and out as fast as possible, while grabbing Keith’s aching cock. “Don’t think I forgot about this,” He said. Keith screwed his shut, losing himself in the sensations.

     “P-please sir! _Please!_ ” He begged. Shiro suddenly got an idea. He removed the anal beads and gave Keith’s ass a mighty slap with his mechanical hand.

     “I have other examination tools to use on you.” Shiro said. He picked up a long, slim vibrating dildo from the table. Once again, he displayed it in front of Keith. “This is going to do so much more than those flimsy beads.” He said, grinning devilishly.

     Shiro pressed it to Keith’s hole, going more slowly than the beads. Finally, he reached the hilt, and twisted the base to turn on the vibrations. Keith mewled and squirmed on the table. Shiro stepped back, admiring his handiwork. He grabbed Keith’s dick again and started stroking slowly.

     “Doesn’t that feel better?” He teased. Keith nodded. “Good. Now I can focus on _this,_ ” Shiro said, squeezing Keith’s cock. Keith started to drool, staring at Shiro with hazy eyes.

     “Please sir, p-please I want to cum...” He said. Shiro shook his head.

     “Look at you, thinking about nothing but yourself.” Shiro admonished. Abruptly he let go and stood off to the side with his arms crossed. “For that you’ll have to lie there and hope the vibrator is enough.” Little did Keith know, that Shiro had a wireless remote that was connected to the vibrator. He turned the switch all the way up to the fastest setting.

     Keith thrashed and shrieked, “Ohmigod, ohmigod, Sir! Sir please!” He begged. Shiro smiled.

     “Beg some more. Beg for it and I’ll let you cum.” Shiro commanded. Keith felt like he was going to die when Shiro slammed the switch down, making the vibrations almost nothing.

     “ _Ugggnn”_ Keith whined. For the next few minutes, Shiro fiddled with the remote, constantly changing the speed and keeping Keith on edge.

     “Please sir, please! _Please! I’m begging you._ ” Keith cried. “I’ll be good, I’ll listen-I swear. Please let me cum!” Shiro was reluctant to stop, enjoying the sounds of Keith losing his mind to lust. But he could tell Keith was genuinely at his end.

     Mercifully, Shiro turned the vibrations all the way up again, and even helped to speed up Keith’s orgasm by stroking his cock. At last, Keith came with a guttural cry. Shiro pulled the vibrator out of him and threw the latex glove away.

     “Your examination is over, patient 117-9875.” Shiro said. “My diagnosis? You’re a slut.” He said the last part in his normal tone, so Keith would know it was meant to be a joke. Finally, Shiro removed the straps on Keith’s arms and legs, helping him sit up.

    

They sat there silently for a minute, coming down from the scene. “You did really good babe.” Shiro said.

Keith grinned. “Thanks.” He replied with a kiss on Shiro’s cheek. “Did it...did it mess with your anxiety?” Keith asked.

Shiro shook his head. “Nah, I’m okay. I knew I wasn’t the one on the table, and that I’m not as cruel as those Galra who experimented on me.” Keith sighed happily, reveling in the after-glow of his hard-earned orgasm. He was glad that they decided to do this.


	3. Day 3- Sensory Deprivation/Edgeplay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is shorter than the others because I wasn't entirely sure what to write.   
> Enjoy anyway~

Shiro stretched his arms, straining against the bonds around his wrists. His fingers were numb, devoid of sensation. He took deep breaths, reminding himself it was only a scene. _Only a scene._ He could end it any time. One word, and Keith would untie him and he would be okay.

A thick, silken blindfold covered Shiro’s eyes, preventing him from seeing anything. It was surprisingly soft, and Shiro concentrated on how nice it felt to distract himself. Suddenly, the bedroom door opened. Shiro heard soft footsteps pad across the floor. He shivered in anticipation.

“How are you feeling, babe?” Keith’s voice rang out from the darkness.

“Good.” Shiro replied. “My arms hurt though,” He added wistfully.

“Color for me?” Keith said, tiptoeing closer to the bed.

“Green,” answered Shiro.

     Keith put his hand on Shiro’s chest, making him shudder with the sudden touch. Shiro couldn’t see, but Keith smirked at his reaction. “Listen, I’m going to push you to the edge. That’s what this is about. I’m going to make it so you can’t see or hear anything I do, understand?” Keith explained. They had already been over this, but he needed to make sure Shiro knew what was expected.

     Without another word, Keith grabbed a pair of noise-cancelling earphones and put them on Shiro’s head. With them on, Shiro could only detect the faintest of sounds. If Keith moved quietly, he couldn’t hear a thing. And Keith was a master at moving silently due to his time with the Blades.

     Speaking of blades, Keith strode over to the bureau on the wall opposite the bed, and pulled out his Marmora dagger. Keith turned it over in his hand, making sure it the polish hadn’t worn off. Keith returned to Shiro’s side, lifting one headphone up so Shiro could hear him. “I’m starting now, color?”

     “Green,” Shiro replied. Keith nodded and drug the flat of his blade across Shiro’s muscular chest. He kept the blade steady and slow. He didn’t want to cut Shiro, just set him on edge. Shiro murmured the first few times the cold metal grazed his skin. Keith smiled.

     Keith cupped the back of Shiro’s neck with his other hand, offering him a reassuring touch. Shiro held still as statue, letting Keith do as he pleased. Keith’s hand moved down to massage Shiro’s pecs, twisting his nipples the way Shiro liked. Shiro moaned loudly that time, so Keith kept pinching and twisting. Shiro yanked against the rope tying his wrists to the bed. It looked a little like he was panicking.

    Swiftly, Keith pulled the headphones off again.

“Are you okay?”

“Y-yeah, I’m good. You’re a monster to a man’s nipples though.” Shiro replied. Keith sighed in relief. Not like what he thought. That was good.

“Color?” He said. Once again the answer was green, so back on the headphones went. This time Keith trailed away from Shiro’s chest. He ran his blade over Shiro’s thick thigh. Keith tilted the blade down, dipping to the inner thigh. Shiro shuddered, muscles clenching involuntarily. Keith grabbed Shiro’s hardening cock, stroking it gently while he traced Shiro’s leg with the knife.

Shiro groaned at the sensation, thrusting his hips up to meet Keith’s hand. Keith jerked his knife away, lest he accidently cut Shiro with it. He kept on stroking Shiro’s length, making him hard. Precum started to dribble from the tip, and Keith got a brilliant idea.

He grabbed his knife and laid the flat of the blade over Shiro’s tip. The knife got sticky and wet from the precum, so Keith wiped that cum off on Shiro’s leg. Shiro was close, and Keith could tell. He yanked Shiro’s cock a few more times, pressing his thumb into the slit. Shiro bucked up and down for a second, before he finally came with a shout, all over Keith’s hand.

Keith absently licked his fingers, as he took his knife to cut the ropes binding Shiro. The blade sliced through them like butter, then Keith removed the headphones and blindfold.

“How was that?” He asked.

Shiro gave him a goofy, post-orgasm grin.

“It was good Keith.” He answered. “Definitely want to try it again.” Keith beamed, glad that Shiro had enjoyed himself. He got a wet towel for Shiro to wash himself with, and a salve to rub on his sore wrist.

“Thanks babe,” Shiro said.

“Any time.”

 

 


	4. Day 4-Spanking/Mirror sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually proud of this one. Forgot to post it yesterday, oops.

Shiro loves Keith a fact should be established before any further discussion begins. Shiro would never cause harm to Keith (except for that one time when was possessed by Haggar but that didn’t count.) That said, Keith had a disposition that was prone to irritating everyone else around him. Including Shiro.

So, it was only natural that Shiro desired to punish Keith for his rage-inducing behavior, right? That’s what Shiro told himself as he positioned a full-length mirror on one wall in front of his bed. His plans for the night included teaching Keith a lesson, and maybe hitting one or two of his kinks while they were at it.

* * *

 

 When Keith came home for the night, Shiro drug him upstairs by the hand. The smaller man didn’t make much protest, excited by Shiro’s boldness. Shiro smirked to himself. If only Keith knew what he had planned.

As soon as the bedroom door closed, it was all hands and teeth. Shiro pinned Keith against the door, holding his wrists high above his head. “Mmm...” Keith groaned expectantly. Shiro bent down, kissing him on the lips, before trailing down to his neck. He kissed and sucked on the sensitive skin, making Keith writhe against him. “What’s all this? Long day today?” Keith said between pleasured gasps.

“Something like that.” Shiro replied. He tore himself away from Keith, letting his arms fall back down. Keith grinned and grabbed the lapels of Shiro’s button-up shirt. Shiro shook his head, having none of that. He pulled Keith’s hands away and pointed to the bed, “Go over there and strip,” He commanded.

Keith stared at him incredulously for a second or two, then he finally waltzed over and started to undress. Shiro stripped too, taking off his shirt and jeans. Keith had a bit more to remove, and he tossed his clothes into a messy pile at the foot of the bed. Shiro frowned. “I thought I’ve told you not to just throw your clothes everywhere when we have sex.” He said crossly. Keith just shrugged.

“It’s easier that way. Plus, I’m naked now, so let’s get to it.” He replied. Shiro _tsk_ ed and sat down on the bed beside Keith.

“Like the new mirror?” He said, gesturing to it. Keith nodded, not having noticed it before. “Good,” Shiro said, “Because you’re going to be staring into that mirror all night long while I spank and fuck you.” Keith’s eyes widened in surprise.

“Spank me? For what?” He asked, voice cracking a little bit.

“For getting on my last nerves. You have an anger problem, and you make _me_ have an anger problem.” Shiro grabbed Keith by the arm, pulling him into his lap. His bare ass was exposed perfectly for Shiro. Keith squirmed, trying to find a spot to rest his arms. “If you want out of this then tell me now,” Shiro said. Keith waved his hand in surrender.

“Just don’t make me keep count.” He replied. Shiro smiled.

“Alright.” He raised his hand, slamming it back down with an audible _smack_ on Keith’s ass. Keith moaned, lurching forward. Shiro spanked him again, seeing a trace of pink spread across his cheeks. “Look in the mirror,” Shiro ordered. He used his free hand to tilt Keith’s chin up, so he could see.

Keith stared at the mirror, seeing his naked body on Shiro’s lap. He felt like a slut, wantonly spread out across Shiro’s thighs and the bed. That image kind of turned him on.

Shiro kept on spanking, count rising higher with every strike. Keith bit on his fist to keep himself from being too loud. Shiro stopped in between strikes to massage Keith’s reddening cheeks. The coolness of Shiro’s flesh hand contrasted against the burning sensation in Keith’s ass. It tingled and stung in just the right way.

Shiro gave Keith another slap, “13.” He said. Keith was starting to hurt more and more. _Slap._ “14.” _Slap._ “15.” Keith couldn’t keep his head up to look in the mirror any longer. His spanking hurt, each blow sending fire through his veins.

It did terrible and wonderful things to his cock though. Keith sported a dripping hard-on, that twitched whenever Shiro spanked him. Keith moaned, pushing against Shiro’s knee to sit up. “Nuh-uh, lay back down.” Shiro said, pressing down hard between Keith’s shoulder blades. Keith grunted in frustration.

“Shiro please, I can’t do this anymore...” He begged.

“Yes you can,” Shiro replied with a hearty smack.

“ _No,_ I can’t.” Keith emphasized.

Suddenly it clicked for Shiro. He grabbed Keith under his chest, pulling him back up. “I’m sorry babe, I didn’t realize...” Shiro said.

“It’s okay,” Keith grumbled. He wiped the sweat off his forehead with one hand. “That was hot though,” He added. Shiro blushed. “Are you still gonna fuck me?” Keith said, trying to seductively glance at Shiro.

The older man laughed at Keith’s horrible seduction skills and said, “If you still want me to.” Keith nodded. Shiro got up and procured a bottle of lube from the nightstand. He shucked off his boxer shorts as well, leaving him as bare as Keith. Shiro returned to his spot on the bed and covered his dick in lube. “Come here,” He said motioning to Keith.

Shiro doused his fingers in lube as well, before sticking two inside of Keith. Keith was still standing up, back facing Shiro. He could see the hand-shaped, red welts covering Keith’s pale ass. Shiro leaned forward and gave Keith a gentle kiss back there. “What are you doing? You’re supposed to be fingering me.” Keith complained. Shiro rolled his eyes, not that Keith could tell.

“Just let me pay attention to your beautiful red butt, will you?” He countered. Shiro curled his fingers up, trying to make Keith shut up by touching his prostate. It worked. Keith bowed his back, sinking himself down further on Shiro’s fingers. Shiro pulled them in and out, making sure Keith was ready.

Finally, Shiro pulled out completely. “I want you to ride me, while looking in the mirror.” Shiro said. Keith nodded, and tried to sit down on Shiro’s cock.

“Auughh,” Keith yelped. Shiro grabbed both of his hips, helping him to inch it in slowly. “S-shit...Oh god, _Shiro._ ” Keith swore. He closed his eyes, grasping Shiro’s thighs for support.

“You’ve got this babe,” Shiro whispered in Keith’s ear.

The hot breath on his neck made Keith shudder from head to toe. He finally got all of Shiro’s cock inside him, and his red butt cheeks pressed against Shiro’s legs. “ _Hnnnn.”_

“Come on Keith, let’s get this show on the road.” Shiro said. He grabbed Keith’s waste with both hands, pulling him up slowly. Then just as slowly, Shiro drug him back down again. Keith opened his eyes, deciding to take agency for himself.

He wobbled up and down, shaky legs unable to support him. Keith stared at his and Shiro’s reflection in the mirror. His body-tired and smaller and leaner compared to Shiro’s, bounced up and down in the mirror. Keith was getting close, he clenched around Shiro’s cock, moving faster. Keith slammed down one more time before he came, spurts of cum landing on his chest.

Shiro wasn’t far behind. He thrust inside of Keith a few more times, then he came as well. “Fuck...” Shiro breathed. He pulled Keith off his dick slowly and laid him down on the bed. “Let me get some cream to put on your butt.” Shiro said. Keith reached out and grabbed his arm.

“Don’t, this was meant to a punishment, right? Let me live with this, so the lesson will stick.” Keith said with a grin. Shiro rolled his eyes.

“What am I going to do with you?”  He said exasperated.

Keith smirked, “Well, you could spank me.”


	5. Day 5-Sadism/Masochism

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly this and the next chapter are probably going to be shitty, but here we are.

In theory, cadets at the Garrison were only permitted to use the internet for “training and research purposes.” However, the higher-ups _did_ realize their entire building was full of twelve-year-olds just discovering themselves, all the way up to twenty-somethings who had sex in the bathrooms. And so, when they did bother to monitor what the cadets were viewing, they weren’t entirely surprised to see cadets watching copious amounts of porn.

     Keith Kogane, former Garrison drop-out and current head of Voltron, used to be the largest consumer of those elicit materials. Now though, he was a respected leader. Even Iverson, who’d personally booted Keith out the door three years ago, respected him. But no one at the Garrison knew, aside from Keith of course, how those late hours jerking off in bed had shaped Keith’s sex-life in reality.

* * *

 

Keith and Shiro frequented a local BDSM club in a town about an hour away from the Garrison. They went there to try out new things, and occasionally show off with a strip tease.

Tonight though, was going to be a bit different. The club’s owner, an older woman named Marcella, asked her regular patrons to do a demonstration for a small group of people who were new to BDSM. After considering it a while, Shiro and Keith said yes. At 6:30 they donned their tight black jeans and jackets, sneaking out of the Garrison to go to the club.

They arrived an hour later, just as the club started to fill with patrons. Some sat in the longue up front, chit-chatting casually.  Others sat at the bar, taking shots and having a laugh. As a rule, neither Shiro nor Keith drank alcohol before any kind of play. It made them both depressed as hell and killed the mood.

 Marcella waved to them from behind the bar. Shiro and Keith waved back. They took two empty bar stools at the very end, while Marcella poured them both a glass of ice water. “Since you don’t drink,” She said, placing the glasses on the table. Shiro smiled appreciatively. Marcella tucked a stray piece of her salt-and-pepper hair behind her ear, leaning forward on the counter. “So, you only have to talk for an hour. Do only what you feel comfortable with in front of an audience, and remember, they’re beginners.” Marcella instructed.

Shiro took a sip of water before asking, “Can we borrow a few toys for the demonstration?”

Keith flashed his eyes at Shiro. “What _kind_ of toys?” He interrupted. Shiro cocked his head,

“None of your concern, I’m picking them.”

“...Yes sir.” Keith replied saucily, drinking his water.

Marcella laughed. “He’s got you whipped Keith,” She said teasingly.

Shiro’s face lit up in the way it always did whenever he had an idea. “Can I borrow a whip?” Marcella glanced at Keith with a half-apology on her face. Then she turned to Shiro.

“Go for it.” She said. Keith gulped.

* * *

 

Finally, the demonstration was about to begin. Shiro had shucked off his jacket, and Keith had stripped his entire top half bare. A small group of about seven or eight people sat in a semi-circle on the longue chairs. Shiro and Keith stood in the middle behind a sleek coffee table.

“So, Marcella asked us to talk to you guys about BDSM and give you a little demonstration about some BDSM basics.” Shiro said, getting straight to the point. “Basically, BDSM is what you make of it. It can be a one-off experience, something you do occasionally, or even a lifestyle. It should be fun for everyone involved, and it has a few simple rules...”

Shiro spoke for a good thirty minutes, pausing to answer questions. Keith got bored and sat down on the floor, resting his head on the coffee table. He started wondering what the “demonstration” would involve, since Shiro hadn’t told him anything. Before he knew it though, Keith nodded off-half asleep.

No sooner than he fell asleep, then Shiro yanked Keith up from the table by his hair. Keith jerked, almost ready to fight. Shiro quickly grabbed his hand and looked Keith in the eye. “You’re okay,” He whispered. Keith stopped struggling, and his panic subsided once Shiro let go of his hair. “Are you ready?” Shiro asked, gently petting Keith’s cheek with his hand. Keith nodded yes.

            “Good...uh, now we’re going to start the actual demonstration. Keith, if you would...” Shiro pointed to the coffee table, Keith took that as his cue to climb on it, resting on all fours. “Lay down,” Shiro said. Keith obeyed.

     He tried not to look at the crowd around them. The curious stares of these newbies, both young and old, unnerved him. “So, when you’re doing this kind of play, you should use the color system.” Shiro said. He grabbed a whip from Marcella and tapped lightly against Keith’s bare shoulder. “You okay?” He asked. Keith shot him look like “are you serious?” Shiro shrugged.

     “Green.” Keith answered.

“In the color system,” Shiro went on, “Green means go ahead with what you’re doing, Yellow means slow down and evaluate what’s going on, and Red means stop completely.”

Shiro struck Keith a few more times, along his shoulder blades and down the curve of his lower back. He never hit Keith hard, doing it for show rather than trying to induce pain. Their audience watched with rapt attention, amazed at how Keith never flinched at a single smack of the whip.

Shiro bent down and kissed him on the forehead afterwards. They continued the demonstration for a few more minutes, using the various toys Shiro pawned off Marcella. Finally, the hour ended, and Shiro and Keith went to go home.

 


	6. Day 6-Daddy Kink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is very short, but I think its okay. Hopefully.

“Oh _daddy…_ ” Keith crooned from the living room. Shiro, who sat at the computer desk in the adjacent kitchen, jolted upright in his seat. He paused typing on the keyboard, trying to decide if he’d actually just heard Keith say that. But he didn’t have to ponder long. Because Keith sat again, only louder and more impatiently. “ _Daddy…”_ Shiro sighed, rubbing his forehead. Welp, time to drop everything and attend to Keith.

     Shiro walked into the living room to find Keith sprawled on the couch, mindlessly watching TV. “Yes baby?” He replied.

     “Can you get me a blanket, it’s cold in here.” Keith complained. Shiro got up from the desk, chair scraping on the tile floor. He strode into the living room, staring at Keith.

     “Baby,” Shiro said “I think you’re cold because you’ve got no clothes on.” Keith feigned surprise, glancing at himself for confirmation. Indeed, he was bare except for his underwear and a pair of ankle socks.

     “But I don’t need clothes when I’m here at home.” Keith protested. “And besides, I want a blanket.” Shiro frowned.

     “And you’re closer to the linen closet than I am in the kitchen, now aren’t you? You’re just being lazy.” He chastised. Keith stuck out his bottom lip, pouting. “Alright, don’t do that or no blanket.” Keith immediately put it back in, blinking innocently at Shiro. “You’re trying too hard, seriously.” Keith grumbled something intelligible, while Shiro pulled a soft cotton blanket out of the closet.

     “Here you go, baby.” He said, handing it to Keith.

     “Thanks.” Keith said, draping it over his entire body. Shiro found it cute that his boyfriend’s entire body fit under there. As Shiro started to return to the kitchen, Keith made a little whimpering noise. “ _Daddy,_ I’m still cold.” He whined.

     Shiro was about to tell Keith to stop bitching when suddenly, the realization smacked Shiro in the face. Keith was trying to fuck...Good gods, Shiro felt slow on the uptake. But now, he returned Keith’s complaint with a smile.

     “Well then let me under the blanket, and I’ll help you get warm.” Shiro said. Keith beamed, raising one corner for Shiro to slip under. Shiro leaned against the far-right arm of the couch, pulling Keith with him. “Here, lay on me and get warm.” Shiro said. Keith mewled happily, wiggling to get himself in a good snuggle position. Shiro smiled. “Warm enough baby?” He asked.

     “Not yet, daddy.” Keith replied.

     Shiro moved his left hand to Keith’s bare chest, pinching his nipples. Keith took a sharp breath and stared up at Shiro. Shiro kept right along pinching and tugging, earning a beautiful gasp from Keith.

     “Daddy, can you go lower?” Keith asked, voice strained. Shiro obliged, trailing his hand down Keith’s torso towards his crotch.

     “Here baby?” Shiro said, groping Keith’s cock through his underwear. Keith nodded. Shiro cupped his hand over it, massaging Keith a little, before plucking the waistband. Keith jerked when the elastic snapped back against his skin.

     “Ow!” Shiro did it again, just to gauge Keith’s reaction.

     After a couple more times, Shiro got bored and pulled down Keith’s underwear entirely. He grabbed Keith’s cock, stroking it slowly up and down. He teased the tip, running his thumb along the slit.

 Keith grunted, unconsciously humping into Shiro’s hand. “Ugh, daddy, that’s good.” He said.

“You’re doing good baby.” Shiro replied, stroking faster as a reward. Keith closed his eyes, biting his lower lip while Shiro pumped his cock.

“Daddy, I’m close...” He whimpered.

Shiro kissed Keith on the top of the head. “Let go, Keith.” He said. And with that, Keith came, spurting cum onto himself and Shiro. The two of them laid there on the couch for a while, Keith coming down from his orgasm.

“Are you warm now, baby?” Shiro asked, chuckling softly.

“Yes,” Keith answered.

“Well now you need to repay me for helping you.” Shiro said. To emphasize his point, he rubbed his erection against Keith’s ass. Keith screeched, and grabbed Shiro’s hand.

“What do you want me to do, daddy?”

“Suck me off.”

"Yes sir..."


	7. Day 7- Aphrodisiacs/Incest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, it has incest. Shiro and Keith are brothers in this particular chapter. 
> 
> Also I tried writing it in the present tense?   
> Just switching up the writing style. Let me know if it works or not.

      Keith loves his big brother, more than anything in the world. Shiro _is_ his world. He idolizes Shiro in a way that many people find...unhealthy. Keith wants to be close to Shiro all the time. He follows Shiro like a shadow, clinging to him from a distance.

And after Shiro enlisted at the Garrison, Keith did too. He was only 12 years old, but Shiro believed in him. Keith thought if he could be by Shiro’s side, he would be okay.

But it wasn’t enough.

 

      Keith is 19 now. And over the past 7 years, his obsession with Shiro has only worsened. He keeps photos of Shiro in his pillowcases, taking them out to jerk off to. It’s his only guilty pleasure. Though lately, Keith has been having more and more desires.

He’s begun testing the waters, albeit slowly. In the mornings Keith wakes up before Shiro, which in itself a Herculean feat, and kisses him on the forehead to wake him up. When Shiro sits down on the couch to watch television, Keith lays next to him under the guise of snuggling.

_But it’s not enough._

Keith loves it when Shiro takes him to the gym. They practice sparing techniques and hand-to-hand combat. Keith throws a bad punch in order to leave himself open to Shiro’s counter-attack. Shiro lunges and pins Keith to the training mat. In those beautiful few seconds of laying on back, Keith imagines being under Shiro for an entirely different reason.

     Keith has to bite back a sensual whimper when Shiro crawls off of him. Keith lays there on the ground, eyes closed-unable to escape from his daydream. “Are you okay, Keith?” Shiro asks.

     Keith nods, slowly pushing himself up into a standing position. “I’m fine,” He lies. Keith prays Shiro can’t see the boner tenting in his pants and gets into his ready stance. “Hit me,” He says grinning.

     Shiro laughs, charging at Keith like a wild bull. Keith ducks to the side, arms guarding his chest. He blocks a roundhouse kick from Shiro, ducking again. But Shiro swings around to grab his arm, yanking Keith off balance.

     Keith can’t give this fight his all anymore. He’s too busy staring at Shiro’s muscles, glistening with sweat. Shiro can sense something’s off with his little brother but continues anyway. They fight for a few minutes longer, exchanging blows in equilibrium.

 

Keith lets Shiro topple him again.

 

“Bro, are you okay? You don’t seem to be in your usual headspace today...” Shiro says. Keith averts his eyes, he can’t look Shiro in the face. He doesn’t dare say a word. “Keith, if something is wrong then you can talk to me.” Shiro insists.

And oh, _gods_ Keith wants to tell him. Wants to pour out his heart and soul. He wants to tell Shiro how much he loves him, how he has wet dreams about fucking him. He wants to take Shiro’s beautiful face in both hands and kiss him-hard, all teeth and tongue. But he can’t.

Shiro moves off Keith, deciding to end their sparring session. Keith gets up too, and they go to the showers. Keith stares at Shiro’s beautiful naked body for a moment.

But it’s not enough.

 

The next day is a day off from training or classes at the Garrison. Keith knows Shiro will be busy teaching all morning, so he leaves the compound. Keith rides his illegally-modified hover-bike to town, looking for a special item to help with his Shiro problem.

It’s not too hard to find, if you know where to search. Keith finds a dealer in a shoddy antique store. The store is only a front for the massive drug business in the back though.

It costs Keith a pretty penny to obtain what he needs, but as he slips the vial of aphrodisiacs into his pocket, he knows it’ll be worth every cent. Now he has to get home and put it to use. Keith speeds back to the Garrison as fast as he can, eager to finally put his plan into action.

Shiro’s there, reading on the couch when Keith returns. He shucks his jacket and boots off at the door, heading directly into their mini kitchen. It has three base cabinets, a mini fridge, a microwave and a sink. Keith leans against a pole situated between the two rooms.

Shiro puts his book down and asks Keith about his day.

Keith just shrugs, answering, “It was okay, just went out on my bike for a little bit.” Shiro nods, putting his attention back on the book. Keith’s mind reels, a swirling mess of excitement and unease. He’s ready to try the aphrodisiacs _now._

“Hey Shiro,” Keith says, “Do you want a drink?”

“Sure, toss me a soda.” Shiro replied. Keith opens the mini fridge, getting two sodas, one for himself and one for Shiro. He pops the tab on Shiro’s turning his back so Shiro can’t see him tampering with the drink. Keith takes a deep breath, calming his nerves, then he pours half the vial into Shiro’s drink.

_At last,_ Keith thinks.

Carrying both cans, Keith gives the drugged can to Shiro. Shiro smiles, accepting it from Keith happily. Immediately he takes a big swig of it, and Keith can barely contain himself.

He sits on the opposite end of the couch, carefully watching Shiro to see if anything changes. “So how was your day?” Keith asks. He doesn’t care in the least, but it’s an excuse to talk to Shiro.

“Everything was fine,” Shiro replies. “I’m just tired. I think I need more iron...”

“Uh-huh.” Keith grunts. Shiro shakes his head at his little brother, laughing too.

“You aren’t paying attention to me, are you?” He jabs. Keith can’t argue.

For the next few minutes Keith painfully watches as Shiro consumes the rest of his drink. He’s on edge (literally) as he waits for the aphrodisiacs to kick in.

Shiro reads his book like normal, but he starts to get really fidgety. He adjusts his legs several times, pulls at his shirt collar, but he can’t get comfortable. Keith grins. He takes off his grey tank-top, leaving his bare chest for Shiro to see.

“It’s hot in here, bro. Take your shirt off, it’s just us.” Keith taunts. Shiro frowns but decides to take Keith’s advice. He takes his shirt off as well, and now Keith gets to stare at his amazing chest.

Shiro shifts on the couch again, and Keith can’t help but tease.

“You okay Shiro?”

Shiro shakes his head. “I feel really, really hot...” Keith almost wants to tell Shiro that he _is_ really hot, but that would ruin the plan.

“Well take off your pants then, I know you’ve got boxers on.” Keith suggests. Shiro shakes his head even more vehemently this time.

“I’m not so sure about that...”

“What’s wrong, got a boner?” Keith needles him. It’s clever trick to figure out whether or not the aphrodisiacs are working. And to Keith’s delight, they _are._

“Uh, yeah I do...actually...I’m just gonna, go take care of it-“

“No!” Keith nearly screams the word. “I-I mean, why don’t I take care of it for you?” Keith says.

Before Shiro can protest he flops down in Shiro’s lap, eyes level with his erection. Keith could almost drool. To finally be this close to his big brother’s big cock, its Keith’s dream come true.

“Let me,” Keith says, pulling the zipper down on Shiro’s pants.

Shiro jerks away, staring at Keith in horror. “Keith what the fuck?! What are you doing?” Keith freezes, expecting Shiro to throw him off into the floor. But he doesn’t.

Shiro is slowly succumbing to the drugs, and Keith grabs his dick through his boxers. “Come on, let me do this...” Keith begs. Shiro closes his eyes, letting Keith have his way. Keith strokes him up and down, working over his dick slowly. After having wanted him for so long, Keith takes his time. He teases the head with his fingertips, smearing precum around it.

Shiro bites his hand to keep from screaming. He wants to be disgusted, and if he wasn’t so hot, he’d vomit. But oh gods, Keith’s hand feels so good.

Keith uses his other hand to fondle Shiro’s balls, rolling them over in his hand. Cautiously, Keith licks the tip of Shiro’s cock. It tastes like well...a cock. Keith didn’t really know what to expect, but it wasn’t unpleasant. Experimenting, Keith takes more of Shiro’s length into his mouth. He tries not to scrape his teeth against the sensitive flesh.

Shiro is coming undone by Keith’s hands and mouth. Keith is proud of himself, for making Shiro moan like that. He hums happily around Shiro’s dick, making the older man twitch in his mouth. Keith takes it deeper and deeper, until he’s pressed against Shiro’s balls. Then Keith pulls off, making sloppy wet noises. Shiro bucks his hips up into Keith’s mouth, gagging him for just a second.

Keith sucks harder and licks the underside of Shiro’s length. “Mmm...my god Keith,” Shiro says breathless. “Ugghh,” He grunts louder and louder. Keith wants Shiro to cum in his mouth. He wants to drink his cum, to finally be connected to Shiro in this way.

It doesn’t take long, due to the drugs. Shiro unconsciously grabs Keith’s hair, pushing him hm closer. “Keith, Keith-I’m g-gonna, gonna cum!” With that, Shiro lets go, cumming inside Keith’s mouth. Keith swallows all that he can, moaning in ecstasy.

Finally, Keith has Shiro. He can feel him inside his throat, searing hot and thick.

Finally, Keith has come clean about his feelings.

Finally, it’s enough.

 

 


	8. Day 8- Prostitution/Hate sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the very late Day 8. Oops.

       Keith Kogane was one of the most notorious prostitutes on South Main Street. He’d been haunting that street corner for years now, enticing men and women alike. Somehow, he’d always managed to stay one step ahead of the police who tried to catch him. No one had been able to bring him into the precinct, and most officers were ready to admit defeat. Except for one.

      One Friday night, Officer Shirogane headed out in an unmarked police car, going to South Main where the infamous Kogane hung out. Shiro was dressed to the nines in plain clothes, black slacks and button up shirt. His badge and radio were in the glovebox, the only affect Shiro carried with him were his handcuffs.

At long last, Shiro found Keith standing in front of the movie theater, smoking a cigarette. Shiro got out of his car, walking like he intended to see what movies were playing. He almost made it to the front door, before Keith approached him. “Heya handsome.” He catcalled. Shiro turned around, looking at him quizzically. “Long time, no see.” Keith said.

      “Same to you.” Shiro replied.

      Shiro bit back the bitter words that threatened to escape his lips. Yeah, he and Keith had a history. Once, a long time ago, Shiro was Keith’s…for lack of a better term, pimp. But then Shiro went clean, started over and became a man of the law. So, Keith thought.

      “How have you been?” Keith said, slinking over towards Shiro. He dropped his cigarette on the ground, extinguishing it under his black combat boots. Shiro backed up a step, reaching to his side on instinct. Then he remembered he wasn’t carrying his gun.

      “Missing something? Or _someone_?” Keith teased. He pulled open the top few buttons of his shirt, exposing his pale neck and collar bones.

      “Stop.” Shiro said, extending his hand. “You’re under arrest.”

      Keith’s eyes widened in surprise. “Y-you can’t be serious?! After all you used to put me through-And _now_ you wanna go straight?!” He sputtered. “You’re a real piece of work,” Keith spat. Shiro shrugged. “How about we work out a deal, I’ll let you take me right now, then _you_ forget you saw me.” Keith said.

      Shiro shook his head, he wouldn’t fall for Keith’s tactics. “You’re coming to the station.” He swore. Keith huffed.

      “I’m not going anywhere.”

      Shiro lunged forward, grabbing Keith by the arm. “Let go! Fuck off!” Keith screamed. He fought against Shiro, kicking and punching with his free hand. He had lots of practice fighting people who wanted to use him without paying.

      But Shiro was too strong. He twisted Keith’s arm behind his back, making him cry in pain. “Give up,” Shiro growled.

      “Make me!” Keith hissed.

      Shiro cocked his arm up even more, making Keith sink to his knees. While he was immobile, Shiro seized his other arm. “It’s over Keith.” He said, panting from the exertion. He quickly locked the handcuffs around Keith’s slender wrists.

      “Kinky,” Keith commented. “You gonna fuck me now?” He said sassily.

      Shiro wanted to. _Gods_ did he want to. It’d been too long since he’d gotten laid. His mind reeled, torn between duty and lust. Eventually though, desire won out. Shiro drug Keith to an alley beside the theater, where they would be away from street lights. “I hope you have lube,” He said.

      “Front left pocket.” Keith replied.

      Shiro patted him down, finding the small bottle easily. Shiro palmed the bottle, while his other hand worked the front of Keith’s skinny jeans. “You always loved showing off your ass,” Shiro said, yanking his pants down.

      “Yeah, and you used to like smacking it.” Keith retorted. Shiro spread Keith’s legs apart with one hand, then poured lube on his fingers. Keith shivered in anticipation. He’d had a slow week and he couldn’t wait to feel  _Shiro_ inside him again.

      Shiro cautiously slipped two fingers inside Keith, testing the waters so to speak. “You’re loose,” He commented. Keith gasped at the welcome intrusion. He leaned forward, pressing his face against the cold brick building.

      “I’ve gotta eat somehow, asshole.” Said Keith.

      “Ever tried getting a job?” Shiro asked.

      “Yes. But this is the only thing I’m any good at, thanks to you.” Keith snarled. Shiro curled his fingers upwards, grazing Keith’s prostate. Keith mewled, arching his back. “Fuck,” he swore. “Why did you leave me?”

      Shiro was taken back and stopped fingering Keith. “What?” He said, confused.

      “Forget it, just fuck me moron.” Keith answered, wiggling his ass. Shiro poured so more lube on his hand, sticking three fingers inside him. Keith whined. “Fuck _, fuck, fuck._ ” He cursed. Shiro shoved his hand even further inside, trying to get Keith to moan even more. “Come on, just do it already.” Keith complained.

      Shiro didn’t need much coaxing. He pulled his fingers out and unzipped his pants. He was already hard and wet. Shiro stroked himself a few times, and smacked Keith’s ass for good measure. Finally, he pushed himself inside. Keith cried out, scraping his skin against the brick. Shiro rocked him slowly, building the pace. “Fuuuck...”

      Shiro started to lose his own composure, fucking Keith faster and harder. In between his incoherent moans, Shiro heard Keith asking him questions.

      “Why did you leave me? Why-why did you leave me?” He mumbled. “Why did you make me a slut then leave me here?” Shiro couldn’t answer. “I hate you-y-you made me like this,” Keith said, pushing back on Shiro’s cock.

      “Keith, I-I’m sorry.” Shiro replied.

      “Ahh! I’m close-“ Keith squealed. Shiro reached around front and grabbed Keith’s dripping cock, squeezing the head and teasing the slit. Keith shuddered and bucked, getting painfully close.

      “S-shiro! I’m gonna cum!” He exclaimed. Shiro stroked him harder, tipping Keith over the edge. Keith finally came, shooting cum on the brick wall. Shiro thrust inside him a few more times, before he came inside Keith’s ass.

      The two of them stayed there for a few moments, pressed against the wall. Shiro pulled out of Keith, watching the cum drip down his ass cheeks and thighs. Keith sank to the ground, arms still cuffed behind him. “Shiro, why did you do this to me? Why did you leave me?”

      Shiro sat down on the ground, pulling Keith into his lap. “I’m sorry, Keith. I-I guess I left because I was tired of sending you off to fuck other people when I just wanted you to be with me.” He admitted. “I know I’m selfish, but-“

      “Shut up.” Keith interrupted. He leaned his head back against Shiro’s chest. “You could’ve told me, I would’ve gone with you. I can go straight too.” He said. Shiro smiled and said,

      “It’s not too late you know...Forget you saw me here, get a legit job, and I’ll meet you again.” Keith laughed at him for a second, before realizing that Shiro was serious.

      “I-I…Y-you think I can do that?” He said.

      “Yes,”  Shiro replied with a nod.

      “I hate you.” Keith gave Shiro a kiss on the cheek, in direct contrast to what he said.

      Shiro tilted his head, giving Keith a kiss in return. “I hate you too.”

     

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	9. An Update

So obviously as you can see I haven't uploaded any of the prompts for almost two weeks. Ooops. Honestly i'm kinda burnt out on the whole challenge. I want to finish all the prompts but I'll be doing it at my own pace. Hopefully I'll finish up by the end of the year though. Thanks to everyone who's left their Kudos and bookmarks on this fic, and I hope you're not too disappointed.

Also if you have the time then please check out some of my other SFW works as well!  
Thanks!

 

* * *

 

Okay so another update as of 12/3/2018

 

I've decided not to continue this story. There's plenty of kinky sheith things I want to do in the future but i'd rather focus on those than trying to complete this challenge. But thank you everyone for the Kudos. 


End file.
